Beijo da Lua
by jessygang
Summary: Em fuga de vampiros nietas sedentos de sangue, Isabella foi parar direto nos braços de um tietay. E agora ela experimentava a linha tênue entre o medo e o desejo... Como homem, a sensualidade de Edward a atraía. Como fera, seu apetite insaciável a assustava. Mas era em seus braços que ela sentia protegida ao ser ameaçada por um monstro da noite...
1. Chapter 1

**Nome: **Beijo da Lua

**Autora: **Michele Hauf e Lisa Childs

**Classificação: **+18

**Ships: **Bella/ Edward

**Sinopse:** Em fuga de vampiros _nietas_ sedentos de sangue, Isabella foi parar direto nos braços de um _tietay_.

E agora ela experimentava a linha tênue entre o medo e o desejo... Como homem, a sensualidade de Edward a ataia. Como fera, seu apetite insaciável a assustava.

Mas era em seus braços que ela sentia protegida ao ser ameaçada por um monstro da noite... Edward tentaria a todo custo manter Bella, sua parceira, a salva da vampira que jurara vingança contra ele... mas Bella já não era mais a mesma. E agora, dividido entre o ódio e o amor, o que poderia acontecer na próxima lua cheia?

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Um<em>

O asfalto era uma mancha negra sob os pés de Bella quando trocou a corrida esportiva por uma fuga pela vida.  
>Na umidade tropical da noite de verão, todo o corpo se cobriu de suor. Consciente das respirações frenéticas atrás dela, forçou-se a não sentir a dor do esforço.<br>Fuja, não deixe que a peguem.  
>Não conhecia aquele bairro, mas sabia que era a linha de demarcação onde os subúrbios se encontravam com a região industrial no norte de Twin Cities.<br>Não era o melhor lugar para uma mulher sozinha correr, especialmente com as luzes das ruas queimadas.  
>A única iluminação vinha dos anúncios de néon de uma fileira de boates apertada entre armazéns de quatro e cinco andares.<br>Aumentando a velocidade e ignorando a dor nos tendões das pernas, subiu na calçada. Graças a Deus não escorregara; eles a pegariam e a roubariam ou morderiam ou...  
>O que eram? Tinham dentes, dentes longos.<br>Haviam rosnado e exibido as presas.  
>Quando começara a correr, deram-lhe uma dianteira, rindo, como homens faziam quando queriam amedrontar uma mulher. Rezara para que apenas ficassem lá e não a perseguissem, mas sua oração não fora atendida.<br>Estavam perto, os pés batendo no asfalto no ritmo de seu coração disparado. Jamais seria capaz de fugir deles.  
>Mas talvez pudesse se esconder.<br>A direita, na esquina, um armazém escuro parecia chamá-la, as imensas portas duplas abertas.  
>Bella correu para dentro e, tarde demais, percebeu seu erro.<br>Caíra numa armadilha, ninguém a ouviria gritar. Os pulmões prestes a explodir, lutou para se manter sobre as pernas trêmulas.  
>A escuridão era tão intensa que mal podia perceber as paredes em torno, as janelas como bocas sem dentes abertas contra o céu negro.<br>Massas escuras de grandes objetos empilhados a obrigaram a andar com mais cuidado.  
>Pisou numa tábua solta e perdeu o equilíbrio. Os braços batendo no ar, virou-se, tentando evitar uma queda.<br>Mas não conseguiu.  
>Antes que atingisse o piso de concreto, mãos fortes a agarraram pela cintura e a puxaram para a escuridão.<br>O homem que a segurava respirava pesadamente, como se estivesse tão cansado como ela. O hálito quente lhe atingiu o rosto.  
>O cheiro era fortemente masculino, terreno. Não era um dos perseguidores de dentes longos, mas não conseguia saber se estava a salvo.<br>Os braços fortes a apertavam, circulando-a, mantendo-lhe os braços presos. Ele recuou um passo, puxando-a para um ponto ainda mais escuro.  
>Uma janela à esquerda, fechada com tábuas mal pregadas, deixava entrar tênues raios da lua crescente. Uma farpa de madeira lhe feriu o ombro e um prego lhe agarrou a camiseta, Bella lutou.<br>— Solte-me. Quem é você?  
>— Eu a salvei daqueles idiotas loucos lá fora. Não vai me agradecer?<br>— Se me soltar.  
>Ele roçou o nariz em sua testa, como se lhe sentindo o cheiro.<br>— Acho que não.  
>A intensidade dele agora a amedrontava mais que seus caçadores.<br>Os braços apertados em torno de seu corpo, ele a estudou, como ela também o estudava. O rosto a milímetros do dela, a postura agressiva. Ombros largos e quadril firme contra o dela.  
>Era duas vezes mais largo que ela e uma cabeça mais alto. Todo músculo e poder. Maior que todos os parceiros de dança com quem se apresentara durante anos.<br>Os músculos firmes dos braços pulsavam contra seus ombros, apertando-a de modo desconfortável.  
>Ele riu e continuou a lhe cheirar o rosto, o nariz chegando à orelha.<br>Repugnada, Bella se mexeu, procurando um meio de se soltar daqueles braços.  
>Quando o grito chegou-lhe à garganta, uma palma lhe fechou a boca. Virou a cabeça, mas ele a comprimia com tanta força que os lábios se achataram contra os dentes.<br>— Shh, linda. — A voz de seu captor era profunda e tranquilizadora. Era gentil demais... _Atraente demais..._

* * *

><p><em>Oioi gente, essa é minha primeira adaptação, eu espero que vocês gostem!<br>Eu serei bem sincera com vocês, só postarei quando der, por que agora começei a faculdade.  
>Bom, o livro que irei adaptar se chama: Beijo da Lua e é da coleção Nocturne.<br>Claro que haverá várias mudanças, então, caso tu tenha lido já o livro não se assuste, pois eu terei que fazer várias mudanças e colocação de personagens. Como por exemplo, no livro o principal é um lobisomem, mas aqui, como eu acho que o Ed não tem nada a ver com isso eu vou separar os vampiros em dois tipos: nietas (os da noite) e tietay (os do dia= Ed).  
>Aproveitem! E nada de leitores fantasmas senão eu não posto, ok? :3<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_ Eles estão aqui, olhando pela porta de entrada. Quer que eu solte e deixe que enfrente três perseguidores em vez de apena um?  
>Um gemido lhe escapou da garganta. Dedos fortes lhe apertaram o braço.<br>_ Ouça.  
>As lágrimas lhe queimando os olhos de, Bella ouviu; os três homens haviam entrado no armazém, caminhando lentamente, cuidadosamente, os passos leves percorrendo o piso de madeira.<br>Eram todos mais altos que ela; a maioria dos homens ultapassava seus 1,60m. Vestidos em roupas negras e parecendoi góticos, o trio era ameaçador.  
>O couro grosso e maleável da jaqueta de seu captor lhe apertava os seios e o ventre, enqunato ele comprimia o peito contra o dela. Os músculos sólidos a aprisionavam e ameaçavam a cada pequeno gesto que ele fazia.<br>Uma sensação de prudência a fazia ficar quieta, a não fazer qualquer ruído. Entretanto, os dedos de Bella se moveram sobre a madeira áspera atrás dela. Se pudesse encontrar um prego para usar como arma...  
>Um raio fraco de luar iluminou o canto da testa de seu captor, mostrando cabelos escuros e lisos penteados para trás e cobrindo as orelhas. Havia um brilho tênue no único olho visível, de um verde escuro e intenso, cercado por olheiras fortes.<br>Teria caído nos braços de um sem-teto? Mas ele não cheirava a bebida ou a corpo sujo. Mesmo que fosse, não podia se afastar e a mão que lhe cobria a boca a feria.  
>Alguém pisou numa pequena pilha de madeira solta e o coração de Bella bateu com mais força. Teve medo que o ouvissem.<br>O homem que a segurava passou o nariz por sua face e uma língua quente lambeu uma lágrima que descia. Embora quisesse vomitar, gritar, lutar por sua vida, Bella podia apenas tentar dominar o horror e rezar para não fazer qualquer ruído que atraísse os outros para ela.  
>Ouviu o som de pés se arrastando ali perto e então uma pilha de tábuas caiu. Pelo visto, seus perseguidores estavam atirando coisas.<br>_ Onde diabos ela se meteu?  
>_ Fica frio, cara, ela está aqui em algum lugar.<br>Um gemido roçou as cordas vocais e Bella. Seu captor apertou ainda mais a mão sobre sua boca e ela se encolheu. Agora os dois olhos estavam visíveis num raio de luar, advertindo-a, ameaçando-a de uma forma sombriamente macabra.  
>Ele não a jogaria para os outros, jogaria? Procurou os olhos dele para encontrar a resposta a esse medo, mas ele virou a cabeça para ouvir melhor.<br>_ Ela correu para o outro lado? O lugar está totalmente abeto. Vigie essa saída, certo?  
>Uma grande mão lhe explorou o corpo, das costas ao peito, lentamente, sem fazer nenhum som. Quando apertou-lhe o seio, ela mordeu os lábios para não gritar e engoliu a bile que lhe chegou à garganta. Agora ele lhe comprimia a boca com tanta força que os dedos lhe apertavam os dentes.<br>_ Tão doce - sussurrou num tom mais calmo, mas apavorante -, seu medo me excita.  
>A escuridão tentou lhe tomar o cérebro. Não ouse desmaiar. Tinha que ficar atenta.<br>Ou seria melhor se não soubesse como a noite terminaria? Sua vida ainda não lhe passara como um relâmpago pela mente, assim isso significava que haveria apenas dor e tortura?  
>Vamos Bella, disse a si mesma silenciosamente, onde está seu costumeiro otimismo? Você está segura, apenas continue nos braços desse homem.<br>A náusea lhe tomou as entranhas e, quando os músculos das pernas amoleceram, seu captor apertou o quadril contra ela para comprimi-la contra a parede.  
>_ Aguente, doçura - murmurou ele - Eles podem estar famintos por seu sangue, mas são incapazes de sentir o cheiro de estrume num jardim.<br>Famintos por seu sangue? Isso significava que eram... Não; coisas... Criaturas... Como aquelas não existiam. Era apenas uma gangue de homens selvagens e bêbados que queriam atormentar uma mulher.  
>Os dedos em seu seio encontraram-lhe o mamilo, que endureceu ao toque. Não estava excitada. Era o medo que intensificava sua reação a cada toque, som e cheiro. Um beliscão forte a fez voltar a atenção para o momento.<br>_ Fique atenta, doçura - resmungou - Eles estão do outro lado do armazém e logo desistirão, tenho certeza - Ela murmurou alguma coisa sob a mão dele e ele a comprimiu com mais força, então aliviou - Fique quieta ou será seu funeral.  
>Quando ele lhe tirou os dedos de sobre a boca, ela sentiu que ainda estavam lá. Mexeu os lábios e abriu a boca, o queixo doendo.<br>_ Cosmopolitans, não é?  
>Assustada à sugestão, ela percebeu que ele devia ter sentido o cheiro da bebida em seu hálito. Mas, como poderia? Tomara apenas um durante o encontro da tarde com um cliente em potencial. Isso fora a seis horas antes. Naturalmente, não comera desde então.<br>_ O... o que eles são? - sussurrou.  
>Ele lhe apertou a cabeça no peito, o que efetivamente abafou sua voz.<br>_ Vampiros nietas, e estão com fome.  
>Ela tivera essa impressão no momento em que um deles lhe mostrara os caninos enormes. Isso estava errado, não acreditava em vampiros.<br>_ Foram embora.  
>Ela lutou para se soltar, mas ele rapidamente lhe segurou os pulsos.<br>_ Vão cincular o edifício e fazer buscas na área. Ainda não esta segura, doçura, assim, fique calma.  
>Ela acenou, concordando. Ele parecia disposto a mantâ-la protegida e invisível, mas por quê? Por suas próprias intenções malévolas?<br>_ Hum, mas eu posso ficar calmo? - Mais uma vez ele lhe cheirou os cabelos, então abaixou a cabeça e lambeu-lhe o queixo.  
>_ Vou vomitar - sussurrou Bella, esperando que isso o desanimasse.<br>O som de pés batendo na calçada do lado de fora da janela a alertou. Seu captor apertou-lhe de novo a cabeça contra o peito, esmagando seus seios contra o suéter quente e áspero que usava sob a jaqueta de couro. Ele lhe segurava com tanta força que ela temeu que lhe quebrasse um osso.  
>_ Aqui, bonitinha, bonitinha - surgiu uma voz do lado de fora.<br>Um assobio baixo cortou o ar noturno. O som fez Bella estremecer. Ele tinha razão, os homens circulavam o prédio. Por quanto tempo ficariam por ali antes de desistirem? Poderia segurar o choro enquanto estava nos braços de outro homem que queria lhe fazer mal?  
>Um rosnado baixo, que parecia mais de satisfação do que de advertência, precedeu a pressão da coxa dele contra seu quadril. O homem estava excitado. O medo e a repulsa rasgaram a alma de Bella.<br>_ Vamos voltar - gritou alguém do lado de fora - Vamos encontrar outra.  
>A coluna de Bella enrijeceu, a esperança surgindo.<br>_ Espere mais cinco minutos - disse o homem - Eles estarão longe o bastante para você fugir.  
>_ Você me deixará partir?<br>_ É claro. Acha que a tomaria aqui, nesse lixo?  
>_ Você... Você... - dissera que a deixaria ir; o acordo fora feito e não discutiria.<br>_ Tenho o seu cheiro gravado, doçura. Não importa para onde corra, eu a encontrarei.  
>_ Não, por favor, você salvou minha vida.<br>_ Apenas impedi que fosse estrupada e seu pescoço fosse rasgado em tiras. Então eu suponho que você tenha uma dívida comigo.  
>E ela podia bem imaginar o que ele queria como recompensa.<br>_ Você me impressiona, mortal - as mãos que a seguravam ficaram um pouco mais frouxas, mas as costas ainda estavam presas à parede. - Outras mulheres teriam molhado a calcinha em sua situação. É mesmo tão corajosa ou está além do medo?  
>Ela inspirou, tentando acalmar o coração. Deitou a testa no peito dele. Estava tão fraca... Exausta e, sim, além do medo.<br>Ele a chamara de mortal.  
>Bella curvou os dedos no suéter dele.<br>_ Você é como eles? - Não sabia de onde a pergunta surgira. Energia nervosa ou fascinação macabra?  
>_ Um nieta? - A risada dele vibrou em sua testa - Não tenho a menor atração por sangue humano.<br>Isso não respondia à pergunta. Bella dobrou a cabeça para trás, pressionando as mãos no peito dele para se impedir de cair.  
>_ Já estão longe, o cheiro deles é fraco.<br>_V.. Você... - a voz era apenas um sussurro - pode sentir a distância deles pelo cheiro?  
>_ Sim, e o seu medo está desaparecendo. Daqui a pouco estará em choque ou desmaiará. É melhor sair antes de descobrir que não consegue se mover.<br>_ Obrigada - não sabia por que lhe agradecia, quando o que queria mesmo era chutar o bastardo e gritar com ele.  
>Ele se afastou, mas estavam presos entre a parede e uma pilha de tábuas e a proximidade ainda era grande. Bella virou o corpo para a direita, testando a promessa dele de permitir que ela fosse. Mas, quando colocou o pé, uma grande mão lhe segurou o pulso e a puxou para ele.<br>Ele não a deixaria ir!  
>_ Quero minha recompensa antes de você ir embora.<br>_ Mas...  
>Ele lhe tomou a boca num beijo violento e urgente. Feriu-a e não foi gentil, mas a boca de Bella já estava entorpecida.<br>Ele a puxou num abraço apertado que lhe ergueu os pés do chão e esmagou-lhe o corpo contra ele; então gemeu de prazer. De repente, colocou-a no chão e a empurrou.  
>_ Vá!<br>Não precisou repetir a ordem. Passando as mãos pela parede para se guiar, Bella encontrou a porta onde entrara.  
>_ Vá para o norte - ouviu-o dizer - Eles foram para o sul.<br>Norte então, ela pensou, e correu.

Com os ombros pressionados à parede e os olhos fechados, Edward prestou atenção ao som. Cada passo de Bella era uma pancada em seus músculos, como se acordasse alguma coisa há tempos adormecida. Mas não precisava; naquele momento, estava mais desperto e vivo do que se sentira em décadas.  
>Estivera caminhando pelo bairro, avaliando as propriedades abandonadas quando sentira o cheiro abominável dos presas longas na caçada. Seu odor horrpivel lhe despertara reflexos. No entanto, sentira também o aroma feminino e se escondera no armazém.<br>Teria uma dia maravilhoso se pudesse salvar um humano das garras de um vampiro.  
>Mas não havia esperado o sentimento que ela lhe despertara. Ou que ela o fizesse sentir qualquer coisa. Vivia há muitas décadas e desistira de algum dia encontrar sua verdadeira companheira. Fêmeas humanas eram tão frágeis, delicadas e não valiam mais do que algumas noites de prazer.<br>Mas essa era diferente, era emocionalmente forte. Poderia ser ela? Uma mulher que finalmente seria sua, sua companheira para sempre?

* * *

><p>Oioi gente, mais um capítulo longo e fresquinho saindo do forno.<p>

Devo dizer que estou triste e feliz. Feliz pelos reviews e aceitação da fic e triste por ter quase 100 visualizações e apenas 4 reviews. Poxa gente, não custa nada comentar, me dizendo o que estão achando, não quero leitoras fantasmas! #bubi

Bom o próximo capítulo acho que sai até quinta que vem, então aproveitem esse e COMENTEM! Beijokitas e até+ *-*


End file.
